Sekrety
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia Każdy z rozbitków ma jakiś sekret... Ta strona omówi każdy z nich. Ana-Lucia * Zabiła Jasona McCormaca w akcie zemsty za postrzelenie jej w brzuch, gdy była w ciąży. ** Opowiedziała historię o postrzeleniu Sayidowi, lecz nie odpowiedziała na pytanie "co się stało z tym mężczyzną". *** Status: sekret nie jest znany przez żadnego z rozbitków. O zemście wie jedynie matka Any, Teresa Cortez. * Znała Christiana Shepharda (ojca Jacka) ale nie z imienia bądź nazwiska. Pracowała dla niego przez pewien czas przebywają razem z nim w Australii. ** Status: Sekret poszedł razem z bohaterką do grobu. * Miała zamiar zabić Henry'ego vel Bena za to co jego ludzie zrobili ogonowej części rozbitków. ** Nie potrafiła się jednak do tego zmusić. *** Status: Wie tylko Michael. Ben * Ma kontrolę nad Czarnym Dymem ** Status: wiedzą John, Sawyer, Hugo, Claire, Miles i Sun Boone * Uprawiał seks ze swoją siostrą przyrodnią, Shannon, kilka dni przed feralnym lotem. ** Status: tajemnica umarła wraz ze śmiercią obojga kochanków. Charlie * Brał udział w Wielkim Przekręcie Sawyera. Zaatakował Sun, by rozbitkowie pomyśleli, że Inni zaczęli atakować. ** Locke mógł pobić Charliego ( ) nie tylko w zemście za 'porwanie' Aarona. John mógł jakoś dowiedzieć się, kto był prawdziwym sprawcą ataku na Sun i podpalenia trawy obok obozu. *** Status: Charlie przyznaje się Sun do tego, co jej zrobił w odcinku Exposé. Tłumaczy, iż był wówczas opętany złością i chęcią odegrania się na Locke’u * Był narkomanem. ** Status: znany przez Jacka, Locke'a, Mr. Eko, Claire, Sawyera i Hurleya. Możliwe jest, że więcej rozbitków dowiedziało się o uzależnieniu mężczyzny. Tylko Locke wie jednak, że Charlie pozbył się narkotyków. Eko * Handlował narkotykami w swoim ojczystym kraju, Nigerii. Znany był z z morderstw i gróźb. ** Status: nikt z rozbitków nie wie nic o przeszłości Eko. * Nie jest tak naprawdę księdzem. ** Status: Charlie może się czegoś domyślać, bowiem w jednym z odcinków spytał: "co z ciebie za ksiądz?" * Widział na wyspie swojego brata. ** Status: Zabrał tę tajemnice do grobu. * Został zabity przez Dym. ** Ostatnim tchem powiedział Locke'owi: "Wy będziecie następni". *** Status: Niewielu ludzi ma okazje by mówić o swojej śmierci. Nie zdarzył przekazać nikomu "nazwiska" swojego mordercy. Hurley * Jest multimilionerem. ** Przegrał 83.000 dolarów grając z Waltem w Backgammona. Po chwili zapewnił chłopca, że na pewno otrzyma te pieniądze. ** Zdradził swój sekret Charliemu, lecz ten mu nie uwierzył. Gdy potem rozmowę o wygranej słyszy Kate, Hurley zapewnia ją, że Charlie robi sobie żarty. ** Opowiada swą historię Rousseau i Jackowi. Lekarz jednak zaczął wątpić w prawdziwość opowieści po tym, jak Hurley wyjawił, że znajdował się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. ** Sawyer będąc na tratwie, czytał listy rozbitków do swoich rodzin. W pewnym momencie mruknął "co za Hugo wygrał 160.000.000 dolarów, które zostawia swojej mamie?", jednakże nie skojarzył, że Hugo to w rzeczywistości Hurley. *** Po porwaniu przez Innych, Sawyer słyszy jak Bea nazywa Hurleya Hugo. Nie wiemy jednak, czy pamiętał imię zwycięzcy loterii. ** Reportaż o rekordowej wygranej Hurleya zostaje wyemitowany w koreańskiej telewizji. *** Status: jego historię poznała Rousseau, Libby (która nie żyje), Jack (który prawdopodobnie w nią nie uwierzył), Sawyer (nie wiadomo, czy skojarzył fakty) oraz Charlie (który nie uwierzył w opowieść Hurleya). * Hugo to jego prawdziwe imię. ** Hurley mówi Jackowi, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Hugo Reyes, nie wyjawia jednak, skąd się wzięło jego przezwisko. ** Na liście osób, które Michael miał zapędzić w pułapkę, Inni umieścili nazwisko Hugo Reyes. Michael najwyraźniej wiedział, że chodzi o Hurleya; nie wiedział zaś, kim jest James Ford. Inni po chwili wyjaśnili mu, że James to imię Sawyera. ** Sawyer i Kate poznają imię mężczyzny tuż po porwaniu przez Innych. *** Status: znany przez Jacka, Kate, Sawyera, Locke'a i Michaela. * Był w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie miał wyobrażonego przyjaciela, Dave'a. ** Hurley mówi Jackowi, że był w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, jednak nie opowiada o swym 'przyjacielu'. ** Libby była w tym samym szpitalu co Hurley. Nie wiemy jednak, czy podczas pobytu na Wyspie odrazu poznała Hurleya. Później Hurley wszystko jej opowiada. Libby wkrótce potem jednak ginie. *** Status: o sekrecie wie tylko Jack (a i nawet on nie zna całej prawdy). * Widział oko i chatkę Jacoba ** Status: Wie tylko on Jack * Widział na Wyspie swojego zmarłego ojca. ** Status: Nie było sceny, w której Jack wyjawiłby komuś tą tajemnicę. * "Cudem" uzdrowił swoją przyszłą (i przeszłą...) żonę. ** Status: Wie tylko Desmond. * Żona go zostawiła bo był pracoholikiem. ** Status: Nie wie o tym nikt poza nim. Desmond wie, że nie są już razem. * Jego ojciec był alkoholikiem. W wyniku nałogu spowodował śmierć swojej pacjentki i jej nienarodzonego dziecka. ** Jack gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim (na przesłuchaniu przeprowadzanym przez prawników męża denatki) wyznał całą prawdę i spowodował w ten sposób, że jego ojciec stracił pracę. *** Status: Nikomu się z tego nie zwierzał. * Jego ojciec umarł (prawdopodobnie na zawał) będąc w Australii. ** Status: Wie chyba tylko Sayid, Sawyer,Kate i Juliet Kate * Zabiła swojego ojca, Wayne'a, wysadzając dom, w którym przebywał, w powietrze. Stała się przestępczynią poszukiwaną przez policję. ** Sawyer dowiaduje się, że Kate zabiła człowieka podczas gry w "Nigdy nie...". ** Kate ostatecznie została złapana w Australii przez Marsa. Później pod eskortą tego samego człowieka leciała Lotem 815 do Ameryki. ** Po katastrofie Mars mówi Jackowi, że Kate jest zbiegiem. *** Hurley, Sawyer i Sun dowiadują się o tym samym niedługo potem. ** W odcinku , Sawyer wyjawia przy wszystkich sekret Kate, oskarżając ją, że otruła Michaela. *** Status: znany przez wszystkich * Kate była mężatką. ** Status: Sawyer dowiaduje się o tym w czasie gry w "Nigdy nie...". * Widziała na Wyspie czarnego konia. ** Status: Sawyer również widzi stworzenie, Jack dowiaduje się o koniu po rozmowie z Kate, Charlie również w jakiś sposób dowiaduje się o tym i mówi o wszystkim Locke'owi. * Zrobiła sobie kiedyś test ciążowy. ** Status: znany przez Sun. * Nakłoniła Sun do otrucia męża, by ten nie mógł wypłynąć tratwą. ** Status: znany przez Sun. * Wraz z Danielle i Claire odkrywa bunkier - Laskę, gdzie znajduje zestaw do charakteryzacji. ** Po dotarciu do linii wyznaczonej przez Innych, opowiada o wszystkim Jackowi. ** Claire, Rousseau i Jack wiedzą o nowym bunkrze. Michael, Jack, Sawyer i Hurley wiedzą o charakteryzacji. Libby * Była w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. ** Hurley znał skądś Libby, nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć skąd. ** Status: nie znany przez nikogo na Wyspie. * Dała Desmondowi swoją łódź. ** Status: znany przez Desmonda. Mężczyzna nie wie jednak, że Libby była na Wyspie. Locke * Cztery lata przed katastrofą został przykuty do wózka inwalidzkiego. ** Po rozbiciu się samolotu Locke odzyskał władzę w nogach. ** Walt mówi swojemu ojcu, że "pan Locke powiedział mi, że spotkał go cud". Nie wiadomo jednak, ile mężczyzna zdradził chłopcu. ** Mówi Boone'owi o swoim paraliżu. Chłopak umiera jednak przed wyjawieniem tego komukolwiek. ** Tuż przed Lotem 815, Locke podaje Rose lekarstwa, które ta upuściła. Na Wyspie zaś mówi jej, że minie miesiąc nim jego nogi zagoją się po zmiażdżeniu przez drzwi antywybuchowe. Rose odpowiada: "oboje wiemy, że to nie zajmie tyle czasu". *** Status: znany przez Rose i prawdopodobnie Walta. * Wie, że po nie wciśnięciu klawisza, na zegarze pojawiają się hieroglify. ** Ben twierdzi, że widział hieroglify. *** Status: o hieroglifach wie jeszcze Desmond oraz Mr. Eko. * Widział w Łabędziu ukrytą mapę. Później odtwarza ją na skrawku papieru (skrawek ten później odkrywa Sawyer). ** Status: znany przez Mr. Eko. O samej mapie wie również Desmond, lecz nie wie, że Locke ją widział. * Widział Potwora, jednakże nie wiemy, w jakiej dokładnie postaci była bestia. ** Mówi Eko o jasnym świetle, które widział. ** Mówi Sayidowi, że widział Potwora. *** Status: poza Locke'iem Potwora widzieli jeszcze Charlie, Kate, Jack i Mr. Eko. * Odkrywa Perłę wraz z Mr. Eko. ** Mówi o tym Desmondowi, chcąc go przekonać, że wciskanie przycisku jest mistyfikacją. ** Dowiadują się o tym również Sayid, Nikki, Paulo, Charlie, Hugo i paru innych rozbitków, gdy Locke oznajmił, że wyrusza do Perły po komputer. *** Status: o odkryciu Locke'a i Eko wiedzą Sayid, Charlie, Desmond, Paulo, Nikki i Hurley. * Należał do komuny (do "rodziny") uprawiającej marihuanę. ** Status: nie wie o tym żaden z rozbitków * Był w chatce Jacoba ** Status: Wie Ben Michael * Zabił Anę-Lucię oraz Libby, uwolnił Bena z Łabędzia i przyprowadził Innym Jacka, Kate, Sawyera oraz Hugo. ** Status: znany prawdopodobnie przez większość rozbitków bo Hugo o tym opowiedział. Rose * Miała raka, który według niej został wyleczony pobytem na Wyspie. ** Status: znany przez Bernarda oraz prawdopodobnie przez Locke'a, a także Jina. Sawyer * Nazywa się James Ford. ** Status: znany przez Locke'a, Kate, Hurleya, Michaela (który dowiedział się tego od Innych). * W akcie zemsty zabił F. Ducketta. ** Status: Kate dowiedziała się o tym, że Sawyer kogoś zabił podczas gry w "Nigdy nie...". * Prawdopodobnie ma córkę. ** Status: znany przez Kate, wyjawia jej to w helikopterze * Rozmawiał z Christianem Shephardem (ojcem Jacka) gdy obydwaj przebywali w Australii. ** Status: Powiedział o tym Jackowi. * Jest oszustem. Specjalizuję się w uwodzeniu i oszukiwaniu na duże sumy pieniędzy kobiet. ** Status: Wie tylko Kate. * Jego matka została uwiedziona i oszukana. Jego ojciec gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim zabił ją a potem popełnił samobójstwo na oczach małego Jamesa. ** Status: Kate dowiedziała się o tym czytając list Sawyera, Jack dowiedział się tego od Sawyera. * Przebywał przez pewien czas w zakładzie karnym. Nie wiadomo za co został skazany ani ile lat miał "siedzieć". ** Status: Wie tylko on sam. * Odbywając wyrok w wiezieniu współpracował z policją by odzyskać łup ukryty przez współwięźnia. Nagrodą za pomoc było skrócenie kary (do 0) i pieniądze które kazał wpłacić na konto swojej córeczki. ** Status: Nie wtajemniczył nikogo w tę sprawę. Shannon * Uprawiała seks ze swoim bratem przyrodnim (Boonem) tuż przed lotem do Ameryki. ** Status: sekret umarł wraz z kochankami. * Wielokrotnie oszukiwała swojego brata by wyciągnąć od niego pieniądze. ** Status: Boone dowiedział się o tym gdy jej kochanek zabrał forsę i uciekł. Sun * Jae Lee uczył ją angielskiego, by mogła uciec od Jina do Ameryki. ** Przez jakiś czas po katastrofie nikt nie wie, że Koreanka umie mówić po angielsku, nawet Jin. ** Pierwszy o wszystkim dowiaduje się Michael. Sun wyjaśniła mu, że zegarek, który posiada należy do jej męża. ** Kate prowadząc monolog domyśla się, że Sun umie mówić po angielsku obserwując jej reakcje. ** Sun próbując powstrzymać bójkę, (której ofiarą był Jin) zostaje zmuszona do powiedzenia czegoś po angielsku. *** Status: znany przez wszystkich rozbitków. * Za radą Kate zatruła wodę, by Jin nie mógł wypłynąć z Wyspy. Omyłkowo jednak wodę wypija Michael. ** Jack domyśla się wszystkiego, jednak nikomu o tym nie mówi. *** Status: znany przez Kate i Jacka. O uczestnictwu Kate wie jedynie Sun. * Nie mogła mieć z Jinem dzieci. ** Na Wyspie okazuje się, że Sun jest w ciąży. *** Status: o bezpłodności Jina i ciąży wiedzą wszyscy * Miała romans z Jae Lee. ** Status: znany przez ojca Sun, Juliet, Kate i Jina. Tom * Był gejem ** Status: Wie tylko Michael Walt * Podpalił pierwszą tratwę. ** Status: znany przez Michaela i Locke'a. Jin * Pobił sekretarza Enviromental Safety przekazując w ten sposób wiadomość o tym, że ma pozwolić na otwarcie fabryki Mr. Paika, i ratując my życie. ** Sun widziała krew na jego ubraniu i rękach ale Jin nie powiedział jej czyja to krew. *** Status: prawdopodobnie nie wie o tym nikt z rozbitków prócz niego. * Poznał swoją żonę przez deja-vu - najpierw Sun przeszła obok niego a po chwili jednak na niego wpadła. ** Status: zdaje się, że nie opowiedział o tym nikomu. * Wstydził się, że jego ojciec jest rybakiem. ** Status: Powiedział o tym Sun. * Jest bezpłodny. ** Dowiedział się o tym dopiero na wyspie od swojej żony. ** Lekarz który stwierdził bezpłodność skłamał mówiąc, że to Sun jest chora bo Mr. Paik mógł w gniewie zniszczyć jego gabinet. ** Sun jednak zachodzi w ciążę lecz nie wiadomo czy to wina uzdrawiających właściwości wyspy czy zdrady której dokonała Sun. *** Status: Wiedzą tylko Sun i Jin. * Drugą wiadomością jaką miał do przekazania było przymuszenie do wyniesienia się z kraju Jae Lee. Koreańczyk pobił i zastraszył go. ** Jae Lee popełnia samobójstwo wyskakując z okna hotelu i lądując na masce samochodu Jina. *** Status: Nie powiedział o tym nikomu. * Wiedział o tym, że Sun go zdradziła. ** Najwyraźniej pogodził się z tym faktem. *** Status: Wiedzą Sun i Sayid choć ten drugi nie wie na czym polegała ta zdrada.